Cars, Bars and Making New Friends
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: Eli takes Morty to get fixed and makes some new friends. Little after Drop The World. TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: New story! :D And yes, it is another Spinneli story. Are you really that surprised? :P This idea was given to me but my friend, Amanda, on Tumblr. It's not the first time she's given me an idea either but once she gave me this once it all just exploded in my mind so I wrote it down and outlined it and here it is. It's a TWO-SHOT. And I hope you enjoy it. :)**

I jammed the key into Morty and prayed he would turn on. Over Spring Break, I've worked on him enough to get him started but he could barely run. I just needed to get him down to Jay's Auto Shop and he'd be fine.

The only problem was he wouldn't fucking start!

"Ugh!" I yelled and slammed my head against the headrest. I can't believe I was this fucking stupid to crash my _car_ for her. Her, Clare, who left me in a hospital bed, broken and alone. I can't believe I thought she was worth it. Worth _this_.

I took a deep breath and tried to remember what my therapist told me. _Blaming people will get you no where. Just look past it and focus on getting better_.

Calmer now, I turned to key and Morty roared to life. I took another deep breath. "Come on, big guy, just make it a few blocks and then you'll be good as new,"

I pushed my foot on the gas, and we slowly started down the road.

Morty made it and I pulled into the small garage. They didn't get much buisness around here since another Auto Shop opened a few blocks away, but my dad had bought Morty from the guy that owned this place so I figured he new Morty better than anyone else.

I killed the engine and got out, hobbling over to the office inside the garage. The doctors had taken my brace off because the fracture healed fast, but I still had issues walking.

I knocked lightly on the door and a tallish guy with a baseball cap and shirt that said "Jay's Auto Shop" answered.

"Sup?" he asked.

I laughed lightly at his casual word and then motioned to Morty.

The man looked at me, then looked at the car, then back to me.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Okay!" he said. "Let me just grab some stuff and I'll get to work,"

"Thank you,"

I walked over and sat down on a swivel chair that was near the door.

The guy when back into the office and came out with a box of tools and...a woman. She was a little shorter than him and had long black hair. She smiled at me and followed the guy to Morty.

"Oh my," she gasped. "What happened?"

"I, er, crashed it," I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'll say," the guy muttered. "The front of the car is totally trashed. How did you even drive it in here?"

"It took a few days to get the engine to work and then I thought you could do the rest,"

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do. Manny, will you go grab me some gloves,"

The girl - Manny - walked back into the office and came out with some rugged looking gloves. "Here, Jay,"

So he owned this place.

Jay put the gloves on and started digging through Morty's hood. I sighed and looked away, hating myself for doing this.

Manny came over and hopped up on the desk next to the chair I was sitting at. "Don't worry, Jay is like _the best_ machanic ever. I'm sure you're car will be fine,"

"Thanks," I muttered.

It was about an hour later and Jay was still working on Morty. Now, he was under him and Manny was handing him the tools that he needed.

Someone came running into the garage. They ran straight past the car and into the office. "Jay!" he yelled. "Jay, guess what?"

Jay slid out from under my car and laughed. "Over here, Spin,"

The guy - Spin, I assumed - walked over. "Oh, Manny, good you're here. I have great freakin' news,"

"What?" Manny asked.

"Emma is pregnant!"

Manny squealed and shot up, hugging Spin tightly. "Oh my god, I have to go call her," she darted off into the office and the door slammed.

Jay stood up and high-fived Spin. "Congrats, man,"

They started talking about some random stuff and I sighed. Not only did I feel awkward with them all sharing this cute moment, but I wanted my car fixed. I cleared my throat and Jay looked at me.

"Oh, fuck, right I'm working. We'll talk later, Spinner,"

Spinner nodded. "Yeah, sure, but I wanted to go out and celebrate so can I just hang here until you get done?"

Jay nodded. "Yeah...if I _ever_ get done!" he complained, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. I started to move back and forth in the chair and Spinner came over. He leaned again the same desk Manny had sat on earlier.

"Don't be offended, he's always like that. But that car sure is fucked up. What the hell happened to it?"

"I crashed it," I muttered.

"I'll say. How did you crash it?"

I laughed. "How else do you crash a car?"

Spinner laughed, too. "I mean were you drunk? Was the other person drunk? How did it happen?"

I sighed. "I crashed it into a wall on purpose,"

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Cause I'm stupid? I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight,"

Spinner nodded. "It's cool. I mean, hey, we all screw up, right? I'm sure it wasn't a big deal. And Jay will have it perfect in no time,"

I smirked and nodded. "Yeah..."

I wasn't sure what else to say. Spinner looked at me. "So what caused you to crash it on purpose?"

I clenched my jaw and stared pointledly at the ground. "It was...for a girl. A stupid, stupid girl,"

"Wait...you crashed your car into a wall for a girl? Please elaborate,"

"I don't know, it was stupid..." I grumbled. "I thought it would keep up together since she said she hated the car,"

"And you couldn't just sell it?" he laughed.

"I told you! I wasn't thinking straight," I found myself laughing and that shocked me. Spinner was an easy guy to get along with.

"I can see that,"

"Yeah and plus I'm screwed up in the brain pan so it didn't exactly work out too well," I pointed to my head and rolled my eyes.

"So you have like a...mental disorder?" he asked.

"I guess so," I sighed. "They haven't figured out what it is yet, though," I shrugged.

"Damn. Mind me asking who the girl was?"

"Just this chick, Clare. I met her at my school, Degrassi, and I thought we were perfect and-"

"Wait, Clare what?" he asked.

I looked up at him, confused. "Edwards..."

"No fucking way," he laughed. I raised an eyebrow. "I know Clare, or well, I _knew_ her. I knew her when she was in like 7th grade. I dated her old sister,"

I raised both of my eyebrows. "Oh. Well this is awkward,"

He laughed. "So you crashed your hearse for _Clare_?"

I nodded.

He thought about something for a minute. "I don't know if I woulda crashed my car for Darcy. Maybe..."

I laughed. "Shut up,"

"So what made you crash a car for Clare?"

"She broke with me on the worst day of my life and I overreacted,"

"Worst day?" he shooked his head, like he didn't understand.

"Stuff happened, I was dealing with it badly, she made it worse. It's a long story,"

Spinner nodded and pointed to Jay. "Well considering how fucked up that car is, I think we have time,"

I laughed. "I have issues with my past and shit like that and she just didn't understand. I was dealing with my issues in a bad way and she freaked out, I guess." I shrugged.

"Really? She didn't like your past? It's called a past for a reason, shouldn't she have just gotten over it?"

"I guess, I don't know. I don't understand her. She said she'd be there for me, but when I needed her...she was gone," I stared at the ground remembering the promise she made me and how she broke it.

"That blows, man, really," Spinner looked at me with soft eyes and I knew he felt bad for me.

Jay clapped his hands and walked over to us. "I am _not_ going to get that thing fixed by tonight, but I will continue working on it tomorrow. As for now, we have to go celebrate and Spinner offspring. Who knew you could do it, one nut?"

I stared at Spinner, confused but he just laughed. "Shut up, Jay,"

"Hey Manny!" Jay yelled and Manny poked her head out of the office, phone to ear. "We're going to get drinks, wanna come?"

"Actually, I was about to head over to Emma's! Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure, boo, we'll meet you in the car," Jay turned to me. "Okay, uh..."

"Eli,"

"Eli, right. I will call you tomorrow when I finish it, just write down your number somewhere,"

I grabbed some paper off the desk and scribbled down my name and number. "Great...so do you wanna ride home?" he asked

"Or you could come with us?" Spinner asked.

"I'm seventeen. Can't go to a bar,"

"We can all hang out at my place," Spinner offered.

"Aren't Manny and Emma gonna be there?"

"Emma's at her mom's tonight so they can freak out and Manny will be there, too,"

"Alright then!" Jay laughed. "To Spinner's!"

**Author's note: I'll post the next chapter sometime tomorrow...Reviews would be lovely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: so i know i said i was gonna update the other day but i have been busy with birthday stuff. but im in a really spinneli mood tonight so im updating. last chapter of the two shot enjoy :)**

After we dropping Manny off at Emma's house - whom I found out was Mr. Simpson's daughter. Yeah. Weird - we drove to Spinner's loft. It wasn't that big but it looked comfortable enough for Spinner and his wife.

Jay led us inside and he went straight to the fridge. I started to feel awkward - being in a place I didn't know with people I barely knew - but his house was a pretty comfortable place.

I sat down on his couch and propped my feet up on the table. Jay come out with a handful of beers. He tossed one to me, one to Spinner and he set the other six down on the table. He cracked open his own and held it up in the air. "To Spinner's baby!"

Spinner smiled and raised his beer, as did I. We toasted and began drinking.

* * *

><p>Fourty-two empty beer cans laid on Spinner's table. It was safe to say, we were drunk.<p>

"S-so, you dated Darcy's little sister?" Jay asked.

I nodded.

"Did-did you get some?"

"No!" I yelled. "She had a pruity ring!"

Jay laughed and pointed at me. "Then that is what you need! You need to fuck a girl and get it out then go back to virgin Clare and say sorry,"

"Yes!" Spinner yelled. "We need to find you a whore!"

I laughed so hard, I dropped my beer. "No! No!"

"D-dude, you need it!" Jay yelled.

"She would kill me!"

"But she's not with you anymore! You can fuck aaaaaaanyone you want!"

Spinner and I laughed.

"S-so, names for your bay?" I asked Spinner.

Spinner pointed at me. "B-Becca. Cause it rhymes with Emma!"

"YES!" Jay shouted and grabbed another beer.

"You need to quit," Spinner laughed.

"I'm fine! I-I'm not even drunk," Jay said.

I laughed like a seal, doubling over on the couch. My phone started buzzing. "G-Guys, guys shhh, it's my mom,"

Jay gasped and looked at Spinner with wide eyes. "Oh no!" he whispered and started laughed.

"H-Hello?" I answered.

"Eli, where are you?"

"M-mom!" I cheered. "Hey, what's up, buddy?"

Spinner and Jay erupted in laughter.

"Elijah, are you drunk?"

"Pssh, no!" I laughed.

"Where the hell are you and why are you drinking?"

"M-mom, chiiiiiiiill. I'm fine and with adults,"

"Who are you with?"

"Wanna talk to em?" I yelled.

"Elijah, you need to get your ass home right now,"

"But if I drive, I'll die," I said, cheery.

"I wanna know where the hell you are,"

"H-his name is...Speener. And I will be home tomorrow,"

"Elijah Ryan Goldsworthy,"

"M-ma, Mommy, Momma, listen. I'm a big boy now and I can drink by myself. Just believe in me! Believe! And all of your dreams will c-come true,"

"Elijah!" My mother yelled.

"Well, yes, mother?"

Jay and Spinner started laughing again.

I heard my mom sighed. "You stay where you are tonight, but tomorrow I am going to ground you forever,"

"Oh, mommy. I love you!" I yelled.

She hung up. I closed my phone and looked up at Jay and Spinner with a surprised face. "She hung up!"

"OH NO!" They yelled together. We all started laughing.

* * *

><p>The sunlight shined bright into my eyes and I groaned. "Ugh,"<p>

When I sat up, my stomach turned and I opened my mouth, ready to barf but nothing came up. "Oh my god,"

I took in my surroundings and realized I was still at Spinner's on his...bathroom floor. Okay then.

I walked out and noticed that Jay was asleep on the couch, the living room was trashed. And there were sixty-three beer cans on the table. Oh man.

Spinner was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with a coffee mug. "Hey, man," he muttered when I cam into the kitchen. He handed me a pill bottle. "I'm just assuming you'll need these,"

I nodded and took two of the asprin. I grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured myself some coffee.

"Don't you have school today?" Spinner asked.

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was one o'clock. "I guess not,"

I started drinking the coffee and Jay walked in. He grabbed a cup, too. "Damn,"

"Yeah," Spinner agreed.

"My mom is so gonna kill me,"

"I bet she is," Spinner said. "She called last night, remember?"

"Ahh, fuck," I grabbed my phone and checked my history. Sure enough, she did call. Dammit, I was so dead.

"Okay, Eli, you're seventeen. She can't hate you for having a beer or two," Jay said.

I snorted. "Yeah, but she can for having _twenty-one_ beers with two strangers and staying out all night,"

"That is true," Jay said. He downed the rest of the coffee and placed the mug in the sink. "I should get to the shop. Eli, I'll call you when your car is done,"

"Yeah, thanks, whatever,"

Jay took three asprins and left.

I took my coffee into the living room and sat on the couch, placing the mug on the table. I put my head in my hands and tried to take deep breaths. My mom really was gonna kill me. I already seemed unstable to them and this wouldn't make it any better.

I felt the couch shift next to me. "Dude, are you okay?"

"No!" I yelled. "Everything is so messed up!" I hated myself for letting some tears spill out of my eyes.

"You're telling me your parents have never been mad at you before? They'll get over it,"

"No! They are already convinced that I'm crazy! I'm gonna have to go to more therapy because they're gonna be thinking this is a coping technique. I fucking hate therapy! Fuck, my life is messed up,"

"Eli, Eli, calm down. It'll be okay!"

"Spinner, you don't even know me! My life is never okay!" I brought my head up fromy my hands to look at him.

He sighed and placed his mug on the table. "Look, I don't know what you're dealing with, but believe me it will get better,

"How do you know?" I whispered, hopelessly.

"Because...I got my best friend shot," he stated without emotion. "And the whole school hated me. I lost every friend I ever had. I put my best friend in a wheel chair for life. But then I met Clare's sister, Darcy, and everything got better. I made friends. I was happy. And you know what? My best friend forgave me and so did all my other friends and suddenly, everything was back to normal excpet I had learned to appreciate what I had,"

I laughed. "That's heart-warming and all, Spin, but I've already lost someone. And I already appreciated what I had and Clare still left me. For the little bit I was with her, I felt like everything was okay. Like I was normal, like I could get better. But now she's gone and I'm completely...broken,"

"It's gonna take some time, man, but it will look up. I can promise you that. It may not be because of a girl or a best friend, but something will happen and you'll life will get better,"

I sighed. "I really doubt that,"

"You shouldn't," he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thank you," I said, sincereley. "I can't really talk to anyone else about this. They don't understand what I'm going through,"

"Eli, I know we just met, but if you ever need to talk...you know where I live. Just cause you're a junior and you're kinda crazy doesn't mean we can't hang out and be friends, right?"

I noded and smiled. "Right,"

"Okay, then, let's drive you home and we'll try to convince your mom not to slaughter you,"

I laughed and stood up, following him out the door.

At this moment, it felt like Spinner was no only my friend, but my role-model.

**Author's note: what kind of ending was that? omg. but uh any misspelled words during the drunk scene were supposed to be that way. but yes reviews? no? okay. thanks for reading!**

**~Karlee**


End file.
